1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to furniture drawer construction. More particularly, the invention concerns a furniture drawer assembly of the knocked down or ready to assemble type.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Escalating shipping and storage costs in recent years have made so-called knocked down furniture construction quite popular. Such furniture can be compactly packaged thereby drastically reducing the space required for shipping and storage. If properly designed, such furniture can be readily assembled even by unskilled persons.
One of the major drawbacks of prior art knocked down furniture is poor design which results in difficulty of assembly and lack of structural stability. Typically, assembly of prior art knocked down furniture is accomplished using conventional fasteners such as nails, staples and screws. Such assembly can be both difficult and time-consuming. Assembly of drawers in this fashion is particularly undesirable.
Attempts have been made to provide knocked down drawers which can be assembled using clamps in lieu of conventional fasteners. U.S. Pat. No. 4,036,542 issued to Courtwright discloses this type of construction. Additionally, attempts have been made to provide knocked down drawers which embody specially constructed corner members which lockably receive the front, side and bottom panels of the drawer. U.S. Pat. No. 4,279,455 issued to Santo is exemplary of this type of construction.
The drawer assembly of the present invention overcomes the drawbacks of prior art knocked down drawer assemblies by providing a unique drawer design which does not require the use of conventional fasteners for assembly, nor does it require the use of costly clamps, corner mouldings or the like to accomplish the assembly.